The Hulks of Zoretha
Summary The Hulks of Zoretha are an alien set of statue-like creatures that lie dormant, much akin to other Elder Evils, ever since their entering into this world. While dormant they are worshiped by many cults aiming to awaken them to begin their purification of this world. The Hulks main goal is that of a colonization act- to wipe out all potential threats to their upcoming civilization and wipe them from the face of this Earth, claiming all resources and land for themselves. After this purification is complete, the five hulks will breed to create their blasphemous descendants to claim the world as their own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time Name: The Hulks of Zoretha Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: One male, four female Age: Older than a civilization that outclassed humanity by millions of years Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: |-|Female Hulks= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, merely looking at the Hulks can drive their enemies insane), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Breath Attack, Empathic Manipulation (Passively generate a blood moon, which causes entire worlds to go ravenous with bloodlust, thoughtlessly attacking anyone in range), Dream Manipulation (Bestow nightmarish dreams upon those near them or forming a mental link with them), Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (The abilities of every single living creature in the world was reduced by a minor sign from the Hulks' awakening), Telepathy, Power Nullification (Elder Evils negate and totally ignore the abilities of divine origin creatures, including even the strongest of the gods), Damage Reduction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (via True-Seeing, which allows total and perfect peering through what is false, such as illusions or invisibility), Martial Arts, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Invulnerability whilst asleep, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with abstract beings, non-corporeal ghosts, representations of concepts, elemental creatures, and even nonexistent deities), Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Petrification, Body Control, Transmutation, and Poison Manipulation |-|Male Hulk= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, merely looking at the Hulks can drive their enemies insane), Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Thorn Creation, Statistics Reduction, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception (via Truesight), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with abstract beings, non-corporeal ghosts, representations of concepts, elemental creatures, and even nonexistent deities), Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Damage Reduction, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Illusion Creation, Martial Arts, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (With a glance, the male hulk can cause a subject to lose all sensory input and perception of time), Summoning, Invulnerability whilst asleep, Omnilingualism, Willpower Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Clairvoyance, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Magic, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Petrification, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, who dropped global temperatures by ten degrees when he escaped his prison), Large Country level via Prep Time (Another Elder Evil prepared for long enough to ram itself into a planet, ejecting tons of debris into the atmosphere), possibly far higher (The combined Hulks of Zoretha changed the moon to a Blood Moon, though the means of doing this are unknown) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via Prep Time, possibly far higher Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the beings capable of dodging Call Lightning and can battle those that use evasion) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Class K (Can push nearly 346 metric tons) | Class 100 (Can push over 66 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time, possibly far higher | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time, possibly far higher Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time, possibly far higher | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time, possibly far higher Stamina: Infinite, outsiders require no sleep and can function indefinitely Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers (Affected the moon from their frozen resting place) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted, each Hulk maintains an intelligence equatable to a standard scholarly spellcaster | At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, the male Hulk maintains an intelligence of superior quality to an Elder Brain, which maintains all knowledge of all members of its civilization, which is highly advanced with space-faring technology among other things Weaknesses: Cannot return to sleep once awoken from dormancy Key: Female Hulks | Male Hulk Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Sense Users Category:Pain Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons